Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a squeeze film damper bearing device having an inner race that is fitted around an outer periphery of a rotating shaft, an outer race that is supported on an inner periphery of a bearing retaining member via an annular space, a plurality of rolling bodies that are disposed between the inner race and the outer race, and an oil supply source that supplies oil to the annular space via an oil passage so as to form a squeeze film.
Description of the Related Art
A squeeze film damper bearing device for damping vibration of a rotating shaft, which rotates at high speed, of a gas turbine engine, etc. is known from for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-83325.
When the rotational speed of the rotating shaft of the gas turbine engine approaches a predetermined rotational speed, the rotating shaft can sometimes resonate and enter a high vibration mode in which it vibrates strongly. In order to avoid this, conventionally the distance in the axial direction of a plurality of bearings supporting the rotating shaft is changed, or the shaft diameter (rigidity) of the rotating shaft is changed, thereby the rotational speed at which the rotating shaft resonates and enters a high vibration mode is changed from a regular rotational speed region to the low rotational speed side or the high rotational speed side.
However, changing the position in the axial direction of the bearing supporting the rotating shaft has the problem that the degree of freedom in design of the position of the bearing is degraded or the dimensions of the gas turbine engine increase, and changing the shaft diameter of the rotating shaft has the problem that the strength of the rotating shaft is degraded or the weight is increased.